To Hell and Back
by XxsophieCxX
Summary: Alaric died but not before he killed Danielle. Bonnie brought her back but there's consequences to undergo. Elena's a vampire with a sire bond willing to do anything that Danielle says. Elena and Dani have a rocky relationship at best but now Dani holds all the cards and if she's going down she's going to drag everyone down with her... Follows season 4. Read TOGS and AFILAW first.
1. Growing Pains

We must have sat there for a good few hours in dead silence. Stefan and Damon sat across from me on the other side of the room. Stefan kept trying to communicate through his eyes to me but I wouldn't tear my gaze away from Elena's lifeless body lying limp on her bed.

It was just as the sun was being to rise that Elena finally awoke. Sitting up gasping, her eyes flickered around her wildly.

Stefan grabbed her hand and soothingly started rubbing circles on her palm. "Hey, it's okay." He reassured. "You've been in and out for hours."

"Wh-what happened?" She stuttered as she kept her eyes focused on Stefan's and tried to calm her breathing.

"You were in an accident." Stefan stated quietly.

"Oh my God!" She breathed out. "Matt is he-"

"Alive?" Damon questioned, cutting her off mid-sentence. "Ask Stefan, the hero."

Stefan looked over at me uncertainty written all over his face, so letting out a sigh I looked up at Elena's confused face. "Matt's fine, we left him at the hospital when we kidnapped you from the morgue."

Shock took over Elena's face as she stared helplessly at me. "Morgue!? But I…" She trailed off as the words left her and confusion set in. "But how?..."

"When Dani took you to the hospital yesterday your injuries were worse then she let on. Meredith Fell used Damon's blood to heal you." My ears perked up at that but I made no move to correct them.

"And when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road, you had vampire blood in your system, Elena." Damon added.

Her face contorted in horror then as tears built up in her eyes. "Oh my God! Does, does that mean i?... Am I dead?" Unfortunately, she directed that question straight at me. Unable to meet her gaze, I turned my head away. "No no no!" She cried out, starting to panic again. "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Maybe it doesn't have to." Stefan reasoned without missing a beat. My head whipped around to stare at him in disbelief. "I've spoken to Bonnie, she says she's stronger than ever, there might be something she can do to help you."

"No, the only thing that's going to help is for you to feed and complete the transition." Damon stated bluntly.

"I'm with Damon on this one." I agreed narrowing my eyes at Stefan. "Giving her false hope is only going to make it harder when the time finally comes to decide whether she wants to live a life of misery or die."

"We have all day to decide whether she's going to feed or not, Dani. That's a whole day to exhaust every possible way out of this."

"There is no way out of this!" Damon bit out moving to stand closer to me. "We all know the drill, either you feed or you die."

"There is no door number 3." I stated.

"I was ready to die." Elena whispered putting a stop to our squabbling. "I was supposed to die. I don't wa- I can't be a vampire!" Tears were flowing freely down her face as she looked at me helplessly. "If there's something Bonnie can do we have to try."

"We will." Stefan assured her. "We'll try everything."

"Your choice Elena. As always." Damon mocked before making a move to leave the room.

Elena looked at me then, waiting for my input. Taking in a deep breath I locked eyes with her once again. "Everyone here is being selfish." I pointed out. "But you're my sister and I can't be selfish with you, I won't. There's no way out of this Elena. If you feed, you'll destroy everything that once made you you. And if you don't feed you'll die. So do yourself a favour and die. Make the right choice. Be happy and go see Mom, Dad and Jenna again. You don't want this life."

"Dani!" Stefan hissed in anger.

"NO STEFAN!" I yelled. "You didn't want to turn, Damon didn't want to turn, I didn't want to turn. No one wants to be like this. Least of all you, Elena."

"You were always grateful that Jenna made you turn, she saved you." Elena whispered brokenly, more tears flowing down her cheeks.

"I was grateful I got to live." I admitted. "But she never really saved me, she only prolonged my pain." _Just like Bonnie_ I added reluctantly in my mind.

"Dani." Damon said softly as he tried to reach out a hand towards me but I just slapped it away.

"Don't, just don't." I stated before storming out of the room.

* * *

I sat at the kitchen table staring aimlessly in to space when Damon came down and moved over to the cupboard. He pulled out two glasses and a bottle of scotch. Pouring some in to the glasses he handed one to me before leaning back against the kitchen surface. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"How do you think I'm doing?" I retorted, sarcasm seeping in to my voice. "I lost both Alaric and Elena in the same night. I'm doing just peachy."

Damon moved forward and linked his hand in mine, squeezing it lovingly. "Well get through this. Together."

I pulled my hand back and pushed away from the table standing up. "You don't get it, Damon. There is no together. There is no us."

His face frowned in confusion. "But the phone call… you talked about our future… you said you loved me."

"I thought you were dying. You tried to desiccate Klaus Damon, believe it or not that actually meant something to me."

"I was trying to save your life!" Damon hissed, his body tensed in anger.

"No, you were trying to get one over on Klaus."

"I love you, Dani." He said softly, his voice filled with conviction.

Sliding the engagement ring off my finger I threw it at Damon, who caught it just before it hit the floor. His eyes filled with tears and pain as he realised what it was. "Whatever we had, it's gone now."

Damon clutched the ring in his hand for a good five minutes, taking in deep breaths trying to get his emotions in control. Finally, he looked up at me with something keen to acceptance.

Then without looking away from me he said. "Well done for getting her hopes up for something that's never happened in the history of vampirism." Damon said just as Stefan entered the kitchen.

"You know what, you weren't there the day that Elena told me she never wanted to be a vampire."

"Then you shouldn't have let her die!" I snarled.

"I never meant for her to die." Stefan retorted. "She asked me to help Matt first and I did."

"And now the world has one more quarter back, bravo brother." Damon responded.

"I made a choice." Stefan replied, then he turned his head to lock eyes with me. "But I don't regret it."

"Then you're an idiot." Damon said bluntly before slamming his glass down on the table and exiting the room.

"Why did you do it Stefan?" I whispered, drinking the rest of my drink.

"I made a promise that I'll always save you." He answered.

"I didn't think you'd actually do it."

"Do you know how terrified I was when I got that call from Rebekah?" He questioned stepping closer towards me. "All I could hear was you screaming in the background." Pain passed over his features as he took my hand in his. "I chose to save you and if I could go back I'd make the same choice." He pulled me against his chest and I wrapped my arms around his torso.

"Well, you shouldn't." I pointed out before I pulled away and made a move to leave but I froze as I saw Damon standing in the doorway. He seemed conflicted so I quickly got my legs moving and slid past him and back up the stair to see Elena.

When I reached the top of the stairs I smiled seeing Jeremy speaking to Elena but what he said wiped the smile of my face. "What could be worse than you turning in to a vampire?" He asked with his arms crossed over his chest. "I need my sister, not another one of them."

"Jer!" Elena whispered as her eyes widened when they caught sight of me.

Jeremy whirled around and froze. "Dani, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." I reassured cutting of his rambling and giving him a weak smile as I waked closer to them. "I get it and you're right."

"No, I swear. I didn't mean it like that. It came out completely wrong." Jeremy replied frantically.

I let out a smile as I placed my hand on his cheek so he'd look me in the eye. "I get it, I know exactly how you feel because I feel the same. I've told her as much." I smirked a little as I shrugged my shoulders slightly. "Not so bluntly, but the point was the same."

"Still, I'm sorry." He said softly pulling me in to a hug.

"Don't be." I replied honestly. "Do you mind if I talk to Elena for a minute?"

"Sure." He smiled before quickly leaving the room.

"How are you feeling?" I inquired.

"Fine." She answered with a small smile bit it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"So, we're lying to each other now?"

She let out a sigh. "My head hurts like crazy. I can hear everything."

"When I was in transition, my head felt like I'd been run over by a truck. Although, it wasn't so bad because I was in the middle of the woods and it was night time, so all that was really awake was a few bugs, a couple of rats and an owl."

"I can't make it stop!" She groaned out as she rubbed at her temples furiously.

"Hey!" I soothed as I grabbed both of her hands. "Take deep breath okay and concentrate only on me." I ordered. "Just block out everything else, just focus on my voice."

She did as I said and took a couple of deep, soothing breaths before her face relaxed in bliss. "Thank you." She breathed out.

"You're very welcome." I grinned. "Stefan's downstairs, I think he's waiting for you."

Standing in the middle of the room alone, I felt like my heart had broken in to a million tiny pieces. Alaric was dead, Elena was dying, Klaus was in Tyler's body and not twelve hours ago I was dead myself.

I jumped as a shadow flickered across the corner of my vision. I spun around as I saw it again, but the room seemed completely empty.

When I saw it once more I stormed over to Elena's desk and picked up her letter opener. Slowly, I stalked around her room keeping my eyes peeled. I whirled around when I heard something behind me but froze as soon as I saw Jeremy standing there in shock. "Whoa." He breathed out.

"Sorry." I blurted out, dropping the letter opened immediately. "I thought someone was here."

"You okay?" Jeremy asked in confusion as my eyes continuously darted around the room.

I nodded hesitantly but I couldn't shake the weird feeling I had. Something wasn't right. I was sure of it…

* * *

When I re-entered the kitchen Stefan was leaning across the table staring intently at Elena who was slowly chewing on a sandwich. "It's disgusting." Stefan stated bluntly.

"No it's…" Elena tried before frowning.

"It's disgusting." Stefan repeated.

"Yeah, I'm going to puke." She spat the mouthful she had out in to the bin before placing the sandwich back down on the plate.

"What's wrong with you?" I scolded playfully as I picked up the sandwich and started munching away happily on it. "It's delicious." I smiled at Stefan giving him a thumbs up.

"I never thought I'd say this," Elena started awkwardly. "But I just can't stop thinking about blood."

"And I wish I could tell you that that'll go away if you have some but I'd be lying, it's only get worse." I pointed out matter-of-factly.

"I should have saved you instead of Matt." Stefan said sadly as he got up to pour a cup of coffee, but I could still see the small look he sent me.

"If you had of done that then Matt would be dead." Elena argued.

"And that would be a real pity." I muttered.

"Will you stop?!" Elena yelled, whirling on me. "I get it. You don't want me to be a vampire, I don't either, but Matts our friend. And if he had of died do you have any idea of what I'd be going through then?"

"No, because I've never been as close to Matt as you have but at the end of the day I wouldn't care, because at least then you'd still be human."

"Then what if it was Tyler?!" She shouted as she slammed her hands down on the table, trying to appear intimidating. "Would you give your life to save Tyler's?"

"Yes." I answered without hesitation causing Elena to appear smug for a second.

"Exactly."

"But would you allow me to give my life to save Tyler?" I inquired. Just as quickly her smile faded, giving me the only answer I needed. "Exactly."

Without another word I got up and left the kitchen, choosing instead to wander in to the leaving room for a moment of solidarity. However, as soon as I'd taken a couple of steps and stood just behind the sofa, I completely froze.

My eyes welled up before the tears slowly started to make their way down my cheeks.

I must have been stood there for a few minutes just silently crying before I felt a small holding my upper arm gently. "Hey." Elena soothed as she pulled me around so we were face to face. "I'm okay, Dani. There's no need to cry. I'm fine."

"I'm not crying for you." I stated before turning back away and facing the fireplace again.

"I know." She smiled with a small laugh. "I'm sure there's just something in your eye, right?"

"You died Elena, do have any idea what that means?"

"Bonnie's going to find a cure and then everything will be okay again." She explained.

"Alaric's dead." I hissed out as my eyes stayed locked on the picture frame with a smiling Alaric and Jenna inside. I turned around then, slight anger simmering beneath my surface at her blatant shock. "Do you not understand? Or do you just not care?" I questioned harshly before disappearing from sight and from the house.

* * *

Tyler and Klaus were running through my mind as I wandered down the street. Further backing my point of my destination. Caroline needed to know. She's probably out of her mind with grief as we speak. I knew it was completely stupid of me to be walking the streets just after Rick had ousted me to the council but I didn't care. I needed space and I needed air. There was also a small part, that if anyone were to ask I'd deny profusely, that the idea of death was more of a special haven than a resigned fate.

As soon as I arrived at Caroline's I didn't bother with the front door, because I knew she wouldn't open it. So instead I went around the back and let myself in. "Caroline." I whispered as she stepped off the last step of the stairs.

She froze and dropped her bags to the ground. Her eyes were wide with slight fear before they turned to anger. "What are you doing here?" She demanded, clenching her hands in to tight fists.

"Caroline, look I'm so sorr-" I tried to say but she cut me off.

"Don't." She stated. "The council knows about us. I'm leaving and I suggest you do the same. And if we're really lucky we'll never have to see each other again."

She picked up her bags and made a move to go towards the door. "Caroline, please!" I begged. "I have to tell you something."

"I don't care." She refuted and pulled open her front door, before stepping out.

"It's important!" I argued.

She stepped out of the door and out on to the porch. I don't know what it was or how I realised they were there, call it a sixth sense if you will. But faster than I thought possible, even for a vampire, I rushed forward and pushed Caroline, causing her to completely tumble to the ground. Quickly, I turned and ripped the guy's heart out who was waiting to spring before spinning on my heel and snapping the neck of the guy behind me.

"RUN!" I yelled to Caroline. But it was too late.

A black SUV had already pulled up and four guys had jumped out and grabbed Caroline, injecting her with vervain before stuffing her in the van.

As the men started to advance towards me another two cars pulled up, so playing it safe I took off in to the distance.

* * *

I came across a large garbage truck just on the outside of town, so I quickly compelled the drivers and then I found myself driving through the abandoned back roads. It didn't take me too long to find them. One black SUV sandwiched in between two police cars, were speeding down the road towards me. Speeding up, I raced towards them.

At the last possible second, the first police car tried to swerve to avoid me but I saw the move coming and matched it. The impact was deafeningly loud crash as the car flipped on its side and smashed in to a tree. The SUV attempted to break but hit the tail of the police car and spun out of control before it spun on to its side and rolled continuously across the dirt road before finally settling on its roof.

Meanwhile the third car tried to break but it was too late and just smashed in to the front of the garbage truck, knocking both the driver and the passenger unconscious.

Pushing open the door, I jumped down and quickly made my way over to the topside vehicle.

"What are you doing here?!" I questioned as soon as I saw Tyler/Klaus knelt down at the back of the SUV that had the doors ripped completely off.

"Helping you, sweetheart." He smirked as Caroline stared up at him in a mixture of shock and wonder.

"I don't need your help." I said defiantly.

"Of course you don't." He chuckled. "So who gave you the idea to come barrelling down the road in a garbage truck?"

"Saw it in a movie." I admitted with a shrug before narrowing my eyes at him. "Now leave."

"You're alive!" Caroline cried out. "How are you alive?"

Klaus ignored her though and kept his focus remained solely on me. "Why the hostility, love?"

"I'm not your love." I stated.

"Of course you are." He smirked. "After all you broke down in tears when I died."

"Means nothing." I deadpanned. "You mean nothing."

His face hardened by a fraction as we stared each other down, but it was broken when I let out a little hiss as a wooden bullet penetrated my shoulder. "We need to move now." Klaus said.

"No shit." I replied as I looked over my shoulder to see the deputies from both police cars, aiming their guns at us.

When I turned back to Klaus he already had Caroline in his arms. "Let's go." Klaus said.

"Wait! What about me?" Rebekah screeched, just now alerting me to her presence.

"Keep them busy little sister." Klaus smirked before he took off in a blur.

"That's not possible!" She yelled.

"That's not really the issue right now." I argued as I leaned in to the car and tried to loosen her bonds. However, I had to pull back as the vervain burned my hand and two more bullets pierced my back. The deputies were getting braver now and slowly trying to move in on me. "Crap!" I yelped. "I'm come find you okay." I promised to Rebekah before I took off in the direction that Klaus had gone.

It didn't take me long to reach them but when I did I stood frozen for a few seconds. Caroline had a shirtless Klaus/Tyler pinned to a tree and was kissing his relentlessly. Reacting on pure instinct I rushed forward and grabbed Caroline by the shoulders and threw her backwards. "What the hell are you doing?!" She snarled.

"Trust me, you don't want to be doing that." I retorted.

"What's the matter, love? Jealous?" Klaus smirked.

Whirling around, I brought my knee up and connected it with his crotch. Groaning, he fell to his knees but the pain he was feeling didn't stop his from laughing. "Defiantly not jealous. But I am pissed that you're taking advantage of my friend."

"Well, I had to do something to make you realise that you're still madly in love with me."

I opened my mouth to retort but Caroline beat me to it. "Wait, did you just call her love?"

Straightening himself up, Klaus locked eyes with Caroline. "I don't know." Then he turned to me with a gleam in his blue eyes. "Did I, love?"

"Oh my god!" She muttered her eyes never straying from Klaus. "You're Klaus."

"And you're a glorious kisser, not as good as Danielle, but I'm sure we can work on that." Klaus grinned.

Twisting her arm all the way back Caroline swung and connected her right hand with his nose. "You're disgusting!" She screamed before turning to me. "Did you know?"

"Well, I did tell you that you didn't want to be doing that." I shrugged. Before I knew it, I was cradling a bloody nose as Caroline took off.

"Here, let me help with that." Klaus said as he tried to walk towards me but I pushed him back.

"Fuck you!" I hissed before I turned on my heel and ran.

* * *

Staying in the cover of the trees, I followed the dirt road in the direction that the council was heading in hopes I'd found out where there final destination was. So far I'd been walking for half an hour to no avail.

Leaves crunched behind me so I stopped walking and spun around. I listened closely but I heard nothing else.

Shaking the bad feeling off I continued walking. Next thing I know, two hands pushed in to my back and I fell to the ground. Rolling to the side I quickly jumped back to my feet, my body tensed for a fight but once again nothing was there. Frowning, I slowly surveyed all my surroundings.

A shrill girly laugh rang out in the distance so I whirled around once again.

It was so familiar.

"Ding dong the bitch is dead." The mysterious girl sang out, laughing.

I knew them.

"Who the hell are you?!" I screamed as I looked at the person standing 20ft away, shrouded by the shadows.

"There'll be time for acquaintances later." A male voice replied from directly behind me. I didn't even have time to move a muscle before a chain net that had been doused in vervain was thrown over me.

Crumbling to the ground I screamed in agony as my skin blistered and burned. "She killed two of our men." A second voice stated. "Make sure she suffers."

"She will." The first man said before a needle was injected in to my back and everything went black.

* * *

A cough overtook my body and blood filled my mouth as pain throbbed through my body. My feet were being dragged behind me. As two people, one either side held my arms, at a painful angle, hauling me forward.

Opening my heavy lids I saw a big wooden door in front of me, guarded by a man with a bullet proof vest and a machine gun. "Open the door." One of the men holding me order. "Now, she's waking up."

The man had his gun trained steadily on me as he opened the door and I was led through. The inside looked like a barn, except for the fact that instead of pens and animals there were four metal cages, two on either side.

Lifting my head slightly, I could see a bunch of vervain plants were bundles together with a fan behind them, blowing the fragments around. The vervain burned as I breathed it in and caused me to start coughing persistently.

"Dani?" I looked over at one of the cages at the back and saw Stefan's worried face poking through the bars.

"Stefan?" I whispered.

"It's going to be okay, Dani!" He yelled as the guarded man opened the cage door next to Rebekah's. "I swear to you, we'll get out of this."

The guarded man turned and pulled the trigger on the gun, shooting Stefan in the leg. I tensed in anger and tried to break free but the people holding me, just tightened their grip.

Then I was thrown from their grasps and I hurtled in to the cage landing hard on the floor.

Unimaginable rage consumed me, so using the last of my strength I pushed up from the ground and spun around, throwing myself at the bars. My hand shot through and wrapped around one of the unarmed men and with a flick of my wrist his neck broke and he crumbled to the ground.

A round of bullets was fired and the force sent me stumbling back and crumpling to the ground in agony. "That's three now." I smirked.

"You're going to pay for that." The guarded man snarled.

"I'm going to kill you, dickhead." I snarled, my eyes feeling heavy once again.

"Good luck with that." Dickhead replied just before I succumbed to the darkness once again.

* * *

"Rise and shine sleepy head." An all too familiar voice cooed in my ear. The vervain that was sauntering through the air system had my whole body burning. I pulled my body up carefully in to a sitting position, letting out a few light groans at the pain it caused.

"Dani! Are you awake? Are you okay?" Stefan question in a panicky voice as he attempted to press his head between the bars of his cell.

"I'm fan-fucking-tastic." I hissed out as I removed the bullets from my body before collapsing back on the ground again.

"Maybe next time you should try not to kill them. They might not shoot you then." Rebekah stated dryly.

I let out a humourless chuckle and tilted my head to the side in the direction of Rebekah, even though she couldn't see me. "If I'm going down you can damn well be sure I'm going to drag as many of them with me as I can."

Another girly chuckle met my ears. "I wasn't being funny Rebekah." I stated.

"I wasn't laughing." She replied an edge of confusion to her tone.

"Oops, looks like someone's going crazy." The strange voice cackled. My head spun around to try and catch a glimpse of the woman but there was nothing there.

"Dani, are you okay?" Stefan asked again.

"Fine."

"Now, now." The voice snickered. "That's not strictly too. You're dead."

My face contorted in confusion as I turned in the direction of the voice to come face to face with a face identical to my own. "Elena?" I whispered.

A Cheshire grin spread across her lips. "Guess again." She purred.

Ice spread down my spine as I narrowed my eyes at her. "Katherine." I spat.

"Dani, what are you mumbling about?" Stefan inquired.

"Nothing, the vervain's gone to her head." Rebekah sniped.

Katherine smirked. "Not quite. I'm a lot more… psycho than Katherine."

"Who the hell are you?!" I ground out.

"I'm you." She grinned. "Freaked out yet?"

"That's not possible." I snorted.

"It kinda is." She smirked. "Seems Bonnie screwed up her resurrection spell. No surprise there."

"But I'm alive." I stated.

"Not for long if you don't shut up." Rebekah replied. "I don't know what's worse the vervain or you muttering."

"Yeah this is probably a good time to say that they can't hear me, or see me." Me but not me responded.

Before I could even process those words the door opened again and dickhead and friend walked back in dragging in an unconscious Elena.

"Dani, what's happening?" Stefan asked.

"They've got Elena." I croaked.

"Wow, look who's finally awake." Dickhead chuckled. "A chest full of bullet not so nice, huh?"

"Let's see if you're still smiling when I rip you're throat out." I retorted.

"Very cocky for a girl locked in a cage." He smirked before locking Elena in and leaving.

"Ugh, you're pathetic. I didn't realise how weak I actually am." I twisted my head to see me leaning against the wall a look of disgust pulling at my features. "You should have already have escaped from here and ripped his pretty little head off." Then a grin spread across her face. "In fact you could still escape, kill all the humans plus Stefan, Rebekah and Elena and then simply blame it on the council. That's how many birds with one stone?"

"NO!" I hissed out.

"You really don't understand what this whole" She gestured between us "situation means. I'm technically you – well the fun part at least. But that means you're going to do exactly as I a say, whether you want to or not."

"Not going to happen." I mouthed.

Her face turned angry then and her eyes went dead and cold. "It will happen because you're not going to like the consequences if you don't." She threatened.

"Where am i?" Twisting my head back around I watched as Elena slowly sat up.

"They thought you were a vampire so they stuck you in here with us." Rebekah answered.

"Dani, where's Stefan?" Elena inquired.

"Elena, I'm right here." Stefan replied from beside her. "Are you okay?"

"Stefan i…" She turned her head back then to lock eyes with me. "I didn't feed."

"Awwr, I see what's going on here." Rebekah chimed in. "You died with vampire blood in your system, you didn't feed and now you're locked up in here without a drop of human blood insight. That is a problem. Oh well, better say goodbye to your sister, Danielle. Looks like she'll be joining Alaric Saltzman in hell."

"Shut your mouth, Rebekah!" I snarled.

"I get to watch you die all over again." She smiled.

"And I'll get to watch you die when we get out of here because I will kill you." I growled before turning to Elena, my eyes filled with conviction. "It's going to be fine."

* * *

I spent the next hour flat on my back making awkward eye contact with my psycho double. "Stefan." I called out in a hoarse voice. "I'm really not okay."

"Everything's going to be okay." He reassured.

Psycho me let out a shrill laugh. "Ooops, I don't think he got the memo." A weird glint entered her eye then as she smirked. "I'll go hand deliver it."

Frowning in confusion I sat up quickly. I froze when I saw her smirking from behind Stefan. "I told you that you wouldn't like the consequences."

"Stefan!" I yelled. "Stefan behind you!"

Vaguely I could hear Elena screaming but I was frozen as I watched Stefan whirl around, only for my hand disappear in to his chest cavity. A strangled noise fell from my lips a gurgled cry came from Stefan before his body slumped to the floor.

"NOOOOO!" I cried out, tears streaming down my face as she dropped his heart to the floor.

"Whoopsie, my hand slipped." She laughed.

"DANI!" I jumped as I stared in to Stefan's panic streaked face. I blinked rapidly but it was all gone. Stefan was pressed against the bars staring at me. "What happened?! Are you okay?!"

"Now, that was fun." She laughed, reappearing back in my cell. "Do you see how easy it was for me to get inside your head and manipulate you? I was merely being polite when I was telling you you'd do exactly as I say, I'll just make you do it."

"Now I know how Rick felt." I muttered slumping against the wall.

"No, Rick never saw himself, he only turned in to someone else. This is completely different, Rick's ring turned him bad, but with us, a part of you is still dead and that part just so happens to be me." She clarified.

Stefan, Elena and Rebekah were all barking questions at me asking if I was alright. "I'm fine." I answered weakly. "I'm fine."

"Dani." Elena mumbled quietly. Turning my head I locked eyes with Elena. Her face was pale and perspiration slowly trickling down her face as she crumbled against the bar. "I don't feel so good."

"It's going to be okay. We're going to get out of here and then you can choose, whether to choose blood or to die." I whispered.

"I don't think I have that much time… I think I'm dying." She croaked.

"Stefan, we need to get out of here now." I stated. Stefan nodded, pulled himself to his feet and started yelling at the door.

"I love you."

"What?" I asked as I turned back to Elena.

"I love you." She repeated. "I know I don't say it… at all, but I do. You're my sister, you'll always be my sister and I love you… Tell Jer… I love him too... and get him out of mystic falls… do what we should have when I woke up in the hospital."

"You can tell him yourself when we get out of here." I replied, blinking back the tears that threatened to drip from my eyes.

"Ooh, now this is getting good." Psycho me chuckled. "Do you save pretty little Elena or let her die? Personally I prefer the latter."

"Now, Elena listen very carefully I want you answer the question very carefully. Do you want to live or die?"

"…Live." She whispered so quietly that even with vampire hearing I struggled to understand.

Groaning, I crawled forward on my knees and then using the metal bars I hoisted myself up to a standing position. "You're doing it all wrong Stef." I taunted. "Saying 'hey' over and over again will really not get their attention."

"We need to get out of here now." Stefan growled out as he tried to break the bars.

"Hey, dickhead! DICKHEAD!" I yelled, my voice echoing off the walls.

The door opened then and dickhead strolled in until he was standing right in front of my cell. "What do you want?" He ordered arrogantly.

"To kill you." I answered simply.

"You're going to be waiting awhile." He taunted.

"Actually you have half an hour, then I'm going to figure a way to get out of here and rip your head off."

"The more times you say that, the less I believe it to be true." Rebekah whined from the cell beside me.

"You're friends right. You'll be dead before you get out of here."

"You're missing the most important part to that sentence." I whispered as I leaned closer towards him and pressed my face to the bars. "I already am dead." I made a grab for him but he stepped just out of reach and then his gun went off again and my feet went out from under me. "Ugh!" I cried out. "You have got to stop doing that."

"Listen to me." Stefan pleaded gaining dickhead's attention. "Elena's going to die if you don't let her out of here."

He glanced at Elena and then back at Stefan. "Sorry, not my problem."

"She's innocent." Stefan argued. "Let her out." But he didn't even bother to reply as he turned to leave. Stefan let out a growl and pushed against the bars violently. "LET HER OUT!" He roared, earning him a bullet to the stomach.

"Stop." Elena begged but it fell on deaf ears.

Undeterred, Stefan pulled himself to his feet and launched himself at the bars. "I SAID LET HER OUT!" He yelled.

Dickhead merely pulled the trigger again before disappearing out the door.

Stefan dragged himself so he was slumped against the side of his cell, back to back with Elena, as he fished out the bullets. "Elena, you still with me?" He asked.

"Yeah." She croaked out. "Yes, I'm still here. I'm okay."

"No you're not." Stefan stated. "I can hear you're breathing."

"Damon was right, you should have fed this morning. I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." She responded. "You had hope, that's all I ever wanted you to have."

"I love you so much." Stefan stated.

"I know and I love you too…. But maybe Dani was right, I wouldn't have made it as a vampire. It's not what I wanted."

"Awwr, isn't this sad." I turned to see my double standing against the wall. "I think it's bringing a tear to my eye." She mocked.

"I was wrong." I said quietly, looking back at Elena, tears slightly blurring my vision. "You're stronger that I ever have been. If I could make it, you definitely could. You're strong, smart and independent and I'm just a screw up. Always have been, always will be. I couldn't even help Rick, I couldn't help you. I can't help anyone. You wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for me. If I'd of just let Rick die, like he wanted, instead of thinking I could help him, you wouldn't be here."

"Wow, I didn't actually realise how pathetic I am." My double smirked as she crouched down beside me. "It's tragic."

"That's not true." Elena disputed. "I admire you… You don't give up when life knocks you down… You're resilient to anything. Even when I treated you like crap you still forgave me. Do you want to know why I was on that bridge?... Why I ignored your advice?... I was coming back for you Dani. I had to choose between the person I'm in love with and you." The tears slowly made their way down my face now as we stared at one another. "I had to choose and I chose you. You're my sister and I love you. No matter what happens… it's the best choice I ever made."

"Touching." My double grinned but then it faded. "But now I'm bored. Turn." At my blank stare she let out a growl. "Turn. Transform. Become a wolf."

"Why?" I whispered so no one else would be able to hear me.

"Because then genius, you can push through the bars. I think I got all the brains when we split ways at deaths door."

Just then the door opened and dickhead strolled back in with a friend in toll. His friend was carrying a bunch of vervain plants and added more in front of the vents causing us all to start coughing again. When his friend disappeared through the door again I smiled up at dickhead. "You're friend looks nice. I bet he tastes even better."

"No matter how many times I shoot you you just don't seem to be getting the message." He responded as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"I'm incredibly stubborn, it's a Gilbert trait, kind of a curse really." I attempted.

"Excuse me?" Rebekah called from the cell next to me. "Hello? Sir?"

As soon as dickhead turned away from me I let out a small howl as I locked eyes with Stefan. He nodded slightly before tilting his head toward Rebekah and nodding slowly.

"Thought I told you to shut up!" Dickhead hissed.

With his attention away from me I slowly dragged myself to my feet and quietly kicked of my shoes, removed my jacket and top and stepped out of my jeans.

"Here's the thing, my family we have money, castles, apartments, jewellery just name your price and let me out." Rebekah pleaded.

I crouched down on the ground as I felt the change taking place. My bones morphed and shifted, my snout stretched, my teeth grew and elongated and my chocolate hair shortened and spread across my body until I was nothing more than a wolf.

Glancing up with my amber eyes Stefan and Elena were both staring at me entranced.

"I'd much rather watch you die." Dickhead stated to Rebekah. Rebekah let out a hiss and dickhead took a step back but not close enough so Stefan could reach him. "Nice try." He goaded. "Better luck next time."

My head pushed through the bars, snarling and snapping my teeth at him. Dickhead let out a cry and stumbled back right into Stefan's cage. Stefan jumped up and wrapped his hand around dickheads throat before continuously bashing his head against one of the bars before letting him drop to the ground – dead.

Elena crawled forward to the edge of her cage and weakly stretched her arm between the bars trying to reach the pool of blood flowing around the body.

After about a minute of her trying to get to the blood she let out a feeble cry. "I can't… I can't reach… reach it."

Forcing my way through the bars I made my way to his body and carefully locked my jaws around his neck before dragging him closer to Elena, then I sat back on my hind leg waiting as she reached out again. Her hand found the blood but as she started to bring it to her mouth I heard a familiar voice in the distance. I looked away from Elena and tilted my head in the direction of the door.

_"Go ahead, kill me_." That was defiantly Matt. "_You can't possibly hate me more than I hate myself_."

"_Yes I can_." And that was Damon. "_It should have been you_." Uh oh. Without a backward glance I shot forward breaking the door and running out in to the cool night air.

Damon had his foot on Matt's throat crushing his wind pipe as Matt struggle on the floor. I pounced on Damon tackling him to the ground. My ears were pushed back and the hair on the back of my neck was raised as I bared my teeth and growled at Damon. Damon was frozen beneath me, his hands at my throat ready to push back if I went to strike.

"Leave him alone!" Damon's eyes widened fractionally as he stared behind me. I didn't have to turn around to see what he was staring at – Elena with red eyes and her fangs bared.

I glanced back at Elena locking eyes with her, portraying what I wanted her to do. Without a word she reached down and helped Matt to his feet walking him back to where Rebekah and Stefan still were.

"Kill him." I snapped my head back and closed my mouth as I looked up to see me standing over Damon. "He asked you to marry him to get one over on Klaus. He used you. Just think, one little bite and its ding dong Damon's dead."

"Dani?" Damon questioned uncertainty seeping in to his tone.

I jumped back then and she disappeared. Damon pulled himself to him feet and let his jacket drop to the floor before pulling his shirt over his head. It took me about a minute to change back and then I was back on two feet and pulling Damon's shirt over my head letting it drop to mid-thigh.

"You were going to kill him." I stated jumping straight in.

"Yep." Damon replied popping the 'p'. "The guy just won't die."

"It was Elena's choice Damon." I argued. "It was a shitty choice but it was hers to make."

"Well, you're family sucks at making decisions." He sniped.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'm having a hard trying to keep track of your choices lately Dani."

"Care to elaborate?" I inquired.

"I mean one minute you're telling me that you'd risk everything to come sit with me, that we'd be happy together, get married – the whole nine yards. And then when I'm alive and perfectly healthy you give me my ring back and telling me everything we had is gone."

"I get that you're upset-" I started but Damon cut me off with an angry outburst.

"Upset! I'm not upset Dani, I'm heartbroken!" He yelled flinging his arms up in the arms as he stormed towards me so there was barely any space between us. "You broke my heart."

"I'm sorry." I whispered.

"Are you?!" He questioned angrily. "I know we've never really talked about it but I know you remember, more than you let on to."

"Of course I remember Damon." I cried out. "I remember how we first met, how you wished I got everything I wanted in life before compelling me to forget. How you told me you thought you loved me, compelled me to forget and then slept with Rose. There not exactly the actions of a man in love."

"Of course I love you!" He yelled, reaching up and cupping my cheek gently. "I'm so in love with you." My eyes locked with Damon as I felt myself leaning in to his touch.

"He lied to you, trusted Elena over you and left you for dead." My double announced reappearing.

I snapped back then pushing away from Damon slightly. "You were going to let Mikael kill me to run off with Elena!"

"Are we back to this again?!" He questioned in vehemence.

"YES!" I screamed. "Because it hurt Damon!... It still hurts. I needed you then and you were with Elena. You turned your back on me. And no matter how many times you say you're sorry, the pains still there."

"Don't do this." He begged, his eyes welling up with tears. "We can get through this."

"It'd be so easy for you to just rip his heart out." My double whispered. "Or stake him. We could blame it on Klaus, let them kill him and in effect kill themselves."

Involuntary, I felt my arm twitch, jerking to reach in to his chest cavity. Making a fist, I bit my lip trying to repel the urge.

When it died down, I unclenched and took deep breaths trying to calm myself. "You know, you're really starting to piss me off." My double snarled, her eyes vacant. "You're just really not getting the message. I tell you who to kill and you do it. If you don't then…" She trailed off as he lips twitched up.

I stared in confusion before pain spread through my temple and I crumbled to the ground holding my head in agony.

"DANI!" Damon shouted rushing forward and kneeling in front of me.

But as fast as the pain started it was gone and I quickly pushed away from Damon and stood up. "I'm fine." I stated in a rush before disappearing in to the night.

* * *

I sat at the bar nursing a half empty bottle of scotch. No, it wasn't the mystic grill. I would have had the Scooby gang restraining me and locking me up in the Salvatore cellar if it was. This bar was about five miles away on a country road. There was two bartenders and six patron's when I first entered. Was being the key word.

Now they lay in varying positions across the bar. All dead. All killed by me.

"Do you see now?" My double questioned. "All you have to do is kill and everything feels better." I ignored her, but in a way she was right, I did feel a little bit better. "I know you don't think this but the only person you can trust is yourself."

"That's not true." I debated.

"If you tell Stefan about me and this" she gestured around to the bodies "then he tells Damon and Elena. You tell Damon he tells Stefan. You tell Jeremy, he'll tell Bonnie. You tell either Caroline or Elena and everyone will find out. You tell Bonnie and she'll try to fix it, but it can't be fixed, anything she does from this point on will only make it worse. They can't be trusted, they'll only judge you and lets be honest they do enough of that now. I'm the only one you can trust now."

I let out an unladylike snort. "How on earth can you help me?"

"Because you're here but I'm in the ghost world. Which means I see and hear everything. I can help you. We can have anything we won't."

"How on earth can I trust you?"

"Because I'm you and the only person you can ever rely on is yourself. Evil's coming and I'm your greatest ally and best chance of defeating it. You're stuck with me whether you like it not."

"You missed out one person." I pointed out before pulling out my phone and dialling his number.

He picked up after the first ring. "Dani, thank god. Are you okay?"

"It is you, right?" I asked sceptically.

"Yes, it's me. Bonnie swapped us back, it's me."

"I need your help, Ty." I whimpered. "I've completely lost it. I really am a crazy psycho now."

"Hey, calm down. Where are you Dani? I'll come and get you." Tyler told me through the line.

"He can't help you." Double smirked. "No one can."  
.

* * *

_**So sorry for how long it took me to write this chapter, I really hope it was worth the wait though.**_

_**Thank you to all those who kept reviewing and PM-ing me it really inspired me to keep going when I hit writers block.**_

Sorry for any mistakes that may or may not be in there.

_**Please review and let me know what you thought.**_

_**Sophie**_


	2. Memorial Part 1

_**So sorry it's taken me so long to update! I can't apologise enough I've just been so busy with life and school work it's been hectic. I know this isn't a full chapter but it's just taking me too long to write so much and I feel really bad so I'd rather you have something to tide you over.**_

_**Thank you to all those who reviewed and please keep them coming.**_

* * *

It was just before dawn when Tyler escorted me back to the boarding house. I'd told him everything about Rick killing me to Bonnie bringing me back to Dee appearing (which is what I'd taken to calling my double – it seemed fitting: double, Danielle, dickhead etc.). He'd taken it surprisingly well, promised he'd tell no one, helped me clean up the bodies and promised to help me. Help being a strong word. I didn't need to see my dead-self to know there was no coming back from this. I'd either learn to live with it, or die. Again. Forever this time.

"Are you going to be okay?" Tyler asked twisting me around to face him in the parlour.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." I smiled reassuringly.

_"Liar, liar pants on fire."_ Dee mocked causing me to wince, which unfortunately Ty caught.

His eyes drifted around the room waiting for something to jump out at him but he'd already looked past her – leaning against the wall checking her finger nails, smirking. "We'll get through this, Dani. We always do. I promise you I'll find a way to fix this."

Dee laughed. _"Now you're both liars. No one can help you. You're stuck with me."_

"I know, Ty." I smiled as he pulled me in to a strong hug. "Thank you."

He pulled back slightly and kissed my forehead softly. "You have nothing to thank me for. You know I'd do anything for you. All you have to do is ask. Any time. Any place."

"You know I'd do the same." I replied.

"I know." He smiled. "But at the moment I think one of us being screwed up is enough, don't you?"

"Hey!" I protested as I slapped his arm. He had the decency to pretend I'd hurt him but we both knew I hadn't.

He pulled me in for one last hug and rubbed soothing circles in my back. "See you in the morning."

"Ahem!" We both pulled back in surprise and looked up at Damon who was glaring from the top of the stairs.

"Not at all." I responded. "Night Ty."

"Goodnight. Get cleaned up and then get some sleep, okay?" I nodded before leading him to the door and shutting it softly behind him before turning around.

I stared at Damon for a moment neither one of us saying anything. "I changed my mind, don't kill him just yet. Sleep with him instead, he's just too hot." Dee grinned as she waggled her eyebrows.

That snapped me out of the staring contest and gritting my teeth I made my way up the stairs. But as I made a move to sweep past Damon he grabbed my arm stopping me. He held up my hand and stared at the dried blood on it, illuminated by the moonlight. Then he glanced down at my blood stained clothes before taking a step back and crossing his arms over his chest. "You going to explain?" He questioned.

"No." I stated clearly before walking in to my room and shutting the door behind me.

* * *

"Name anyone who didn't go on a bunny diet and didn't' end up killing dozens." Hearing Damon's voice I let out an annoyed sigh before steering around and heading towards Stefan's room.

"If she kills someone she'll crumble. How much pain do you think she can take before she shuts of her humanity?" Stefan retorted just as I stepped in to the room.

"A lot." I answered for him, causing both to turns towards me. "After all, she is a Gilbert."

"Exactly." Damon smirked turning back to Stefan. "And besides, it's something we all experience at least once. "She'll get over it, in a hundred years or so."

"I think I'd rather her skip that part." Stefan replied.

"She's never going to learn to control the bloodlust if she's never experienced the bloodlust."

"He's right." I agreed. "Take me for example, I control it impeccably."

"Right." Stefan responded sarcastically with a roll of his eyes. "Up until you kill people randomly."

"That's a choice." I shrugged leaning against the wall. "But take Caroline then."

"What are you doing? Knock it off." Stefan spat as Damon started removing clothes from the duffel bag.

"It's a cheat." Damon said ignoring Stefan. "It's like giving a kid a calculator before they've learnt math."

"I said stop." Stefan snapped as he grabbed Damon's arm leading to a stare off.

"You should turn this conversation around and get them arguing about you." Dee stated. "It's degrading that we're the one in the room and they only seem to care about Elena."

"Whoa, what's going on?" Elena questioned as she stepped in to the room.

"There having a pissing contest." I remarked.

Stefan glanced over at me with a small smile before turning to Elena. "We're just having a small disagreement, that's all."

"You're still not on board with the animal plan." She sighed.

"Who is?" I asked.

Elena turned to me and tilted her head to the side with curiosity. "You're not either?"

"No." I said with a shake of my head. "You need human blood to survive Elena. No matter what line Stefan's fed you. Animal blood is useless."

"You're a vampire Elena, be a vampire." Damon added.

"I have a council to kill." I grinned. "You're more than welcome to tag along and I'll teach you everything you need to know."

"Dani stay away from the council." Stefan ordered. You'll get yourself killed."

"Wrong." I sung. "I can't die."

"Then be careful." He warned.

"I'll go with her, she'll be fine." Damon butted in.

Turning to Damon, I narrowed my eyes slightly. "No you won't, because you can actually die."

"I can look after myself." Damon protested.

"Yeah and I'm Mary Shelley." I retorted. "You're not going."

Stefan chuckled as Damon sent daggers my way. "You ready to go?" He inquired. Elena nodded as she slowly turned to follow him.

"Vampires eat people. It's the natural order of things. Trust me, you're going to be miserable." Damon spat out to Elena.

Elena glanced at Damon before looking back at me, when I made no move to dispute Damon she lowered her head to the ground before following dutifully after Stefan.

* * *

Fury. That was the only emotion that I felt at this precise moment. I stood in the middle of the room that had clearly been blown up. There were still police markers around but no deputies so it must have happened a few hours ago.

_"Well, this puts our plan at a bit of a standstill._" Dee sighed. _"And now I'm angry because I really wanted to kill them."_

"Tell me about it." I growled out as I wandered around the room checking it all out.

"The windows were blown outwards." I observed.

_"So?_" Dee shrugged. _"They're dead, we didn't kill them, I'm bored now. All that's left to do is high five the prick that did it and then kill them for beating us to it."_

"The windows being blown out means that it was an inside job." I explained moving over to the cooker to see the gas pipe disconnected.

_"So what, a vampire decided to become a terrorist?"_ Dee remarked sarcastically.

With a roll of my eyes I corrected "Or a pastor young decided to pull the gas pipe from the cooker and light a match."

_"Shut up!"_ She hissed. _"Someone's coming."_

I whirled around to the door just as some guy slowly entered shining a touch around. As soon as he spotted me he pulled out a gun from behind him and pointed it straight at me.

_"Don't kill him._" Dee ordered as she looked him over curiously. I raised an eyebrow in question so she slowly shook her head. "_I don't know why._" She admitted begrudging. _"But just don't."_

"Whoa!" I said as I raised my hands in surrender. "The customary greeting is hello."

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Danielle Gilbert." I answered. "Who the hell are you?"

He ignored my question and asked "Did you do this?"

"It was an inside job, so if i'd have done this then I wouldn't be here. In fact I'd be plastered all over the walls." I snarked. "Now stop pointing that damn gun at me."

When he didn't lower the gun I stepped forward and grabbed a hold of his wrist and quickly twisted it around and ripped the gun from his grip. Taking the clip out I raised my eyebrows in surprise. "Wooden bullets – you're a vampire hunter."

_"Get him on side, don't let him know what we are."_ Dee said.

"What do you know about vampires?" He demanded.

"Well, considering the vampire hunters of mystic falls was blown up last night, I'm about the only vampire hunter left in mystic falls."

He tilted his head to the side and observed me curiously. "You're a vampire hunter?"

Placing the clip back into the gun I handed it back to him. "Guess we're on the same side."

"Connor Jordan." He introduced holding out his hand.

_"Don't shake his hand._" Dee warned. _"His glove is laced with vervain."_

I gave him an awkward smile. "Sorry, I've been rooting around here so my hands are all dirty. So why don't we settle for it's nice to meet you." He nodded slowly as he looked at me suspiciously. "Anyway, I've collected all the information I need so I'm going to get out of here."

* * *

The mystic grill seemed more packed than usual, which was probably due to the memorial service that was later today. But despite that, I could easily spot Damon sat alone at the bar nursing a glass of bourbon. Making my way to the bar, I froze momentarily as I looked at the empty stool where Rick used to always sit. But I snapped out of it quickly and sat on the stool next to it, one over from Damon. "I don't know whether it's sad or tragic that neither of us can sit in that chair." Damon mused as he signalled the bartender for two more drinks.

"I'm leaning more towards downright pathetic." I responded.

"Amen to that." Damon chuckled as we clinked glasses. We were silent for a moment before Damon finally spoke again. "Are you going to tell me about this morning?"

"We didn't sleep together." I replied.

"I never implied you did." He said with his brows furrowed.

"No, but you were thinking it." I smirked.

"Did you actually do it?" Elena questioned as she came barrelling over towards me and Damon.

"That seats taken." Damon stated without even turning to look at her.

Elena looked between us in obvious confusion. "But there's no one sat there."

"We know." I sighed.

"But we're going to pretend like there's someone sat there because the alternative is too damn depressing." Damon snapped.

Elena huffed as she moved over to my other side before starting with her Spanish inquisition. "Did you set off the explosion that killed the town council?"

"I'd rather not talk about it." I admitted the slow burn of anger returning.

"Oh my god!" Elena shrieked. "I can't believe you actually went through with it. We grew up with those people Dani!"

"No!" I hissed as I clutched my glass tighter, surprised that it didn't break. "I didn't kill them."

"Wait? What?" Elena inquired as Damon raised his eyebrow.

"I went to kill them. I wanted to kill them. Which is why I'm so pissed off, because when I got there they were already dead." I explained before looking at Damon and grinning. "So congrats, you win, I lose."

"Wait? You did it?" Elena asked confused.

"Am I wearing my 'I blew up the council t-shirt'." Damon exclaimed. "Why does everyone think it was me?"

"Did you?" Elena probed.

"No." He stated.

"Now that that's out of the way, is there anything else we can help you with?" I smiled.

Elena rang her hands in front of her nervously as she lowered her head and nodded slowly. "Yes actually, there is something." She says lowering her voice considerably. "Something's wrong,"

"Danielle!" Someone yelled putting the brakes on our conversation. Looking over my shoulder, I spotted Connor looking my way as he stood near Sheriff Forbes. He gestured for me to come to him so I quickly held up a finger to signal that I'd be there in a minute.

"Who's that?" Damon questioned, a jealous edge to his tone.

Ignoring Damon, I locked eyes with Elena. "I'm really sorry, but I need to go deal with this."

"But I need to speak to you." She pleaded. "I need your help."

Taking her hands in mine I said soothingly. "Hey, it's okay. Whatever you need help with, whatever you want to talk about, Damon will always help you." I glanced over my shoulder to see Damon nod in agreement. "He'll always be there for you and I promise we can speak later."

Then quickly I stood up and made my way over to Connor and Liz. "Liz, good morning." I greeted. "And I must say Connor I didn't think I'd run in to you quite so soon."

"You two know each other?" Liz asked in shock.

"We were both investigating the young farm this morning." Connor explained.

"We got chatting." I added.

Liz's face scrunched up in turmoil. "Why exactly were you investigating it? That's a police matter."

"As I was telling Connor, as one of the last remaining members of Mystic Falls elite vampire hunting assembly, I felt it was my duty to uncover what I could." At Liz's look of shock, I was quick to add. "He's one of Liz. He's a vampire hunter."

"And I believe that it has to do with vampires as to why those people are dead." Conner clarified. Liz glanced at me with suspicion in her eyes before giving her full attention to Connor again. "I'd like to speak to the Mayor if that's okay."

"With all due respect Mr Jordan, we have our own enquiry going on. I appreciate you coming down here but I'm going to have to ask you to stay out of this." She responded stonily.

"If vampires are involved in this town then so am i." Connor deadpanned.

"And we appreciate it." I butted in before Liz could say anything else. "Why don't you give us a few minutes to talk?"

As soon as Connor was out of hearing distance Liz whirled around to me. "You can't seriously trust him Dani!" She said.

"Of course I don't!" I blurted. "But us hiding stuff from him is just going to make him even more suspicious. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer."

"You think he's an enemy?"

"Without a doubt, which is why we need him on side."

"Okay." She agreed then asked. "Did you do it?"

It didn't take a genius to work out that she was on about the young farm explosion, so I shook my head. "But I'll find out who did."

Once I'd finished speaking to Liz I made my way back over to the bar to where Connor was sat. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Elena and Damon had disappeared from the bar but it barely even registered. "Lockwood Manor." I stated as I plopped down on the stool beside him. "That's where Carol Lockwood lives, she's the mayor."

"Thank you, I look forward to working with you Danielle."

"Ditto." I smiled.

"Here, it's on me." He said as he handed me a glass of bourbon. "It's what the bartender said you were drinking earlier."

"Well, thank you."

_"Don't drink it._" I nearly jumped out of my seat as Dee appeared beside me. _"He's laced it with vervain. He's testing us."_

I sat there for a moment with the glass in my hand unmoving before Connor finally got up, said goodbye and started to leave.

_"Damn it!_" Dee hissed. _"He's waiting for you to drink it."_

"What the hell am I supposed to do?!" I whispered-yelled hoping no one would hear.

_"You're just going to have to drink it and hope he leaves quickly before you choke on it."_

I swivelled around on my stool and locked eyes with Connor who was watching and waiting by the door. Slowly, I raised my glass to him and downed it swiftly. Straight away a red hot fire spread down my oesophagus and settled in my stomach.

As soon as he exited through the doors, my hand was covering my mouth so I wouldn't cough up a lung and surged toward the toilets.

I zoomed down the corridor but when I reached the women's toilet the door wouldn't open. With one hand still covering my mouth I knocked relentlessly. Just as I was about to break the door down a voice panted out. "Someone's in here."

"Elena?" I croaked out as the burning intensified.

_"Just break the damn door!"_ Dee snarled.

Just as I was about to take her advice, the door swung open and Damon stood in front of me with confusion and slight guilt attached to his face. But not having the time or energy to dwell on it I pushed him aside and started coughing up blood into the sink.

"What happened?!" Elena screeched.

They each tried to grab one of my arms but I elbowed them aside before sliding down the cabinet until my back was too the sink. "Vervain." I croaked out, panting heavily as I used one of my hands to clutch at my stomach.

"Damon, go get someone!" Elena screamed.

"Shhh!" I hissed through a pained breath as my eyes flickered to the door. "I'm fine."

"Go home Elena." Damon ordered as he knelt down in front of me.

"Are you kidding me?! We need to get her out of here!" Elena argued.

"Go. Elena." I whispered locking eyes with her. "Just go, I'll be fine. I just need a minute."

She looked conflicted for half a second before she retreated through the door. Damon quickly got up and locked it behind her before coming back to me.

_"Just suck it up already!"_ Dee snapped. _"Get up. Brush yourself off. Then go out there and rip his head off!"_

I sent a murderous glare in her direction but luckily Damon didn't see. "Are you okay?" Damon questioned softly as he gently picked me up and deposited me on my feet, still keeping his hands on my hips even when I was steady.

"Yeah, it just… burns." I admitted through a smile.

"You need blood." He stated as he cupped my chin, tilting my head so we were eye to eye.

"I know." I nodded.

We were silent for a moment before Damon pulled back briefly. His face changed, his fangs descended and he quickly bit in to his wrist. My face scrunched up in confusion so Damon quickly spoke. "Like it or not, it's all you've got right now.

Nodding slowly, I gently closed my lips over the wound and began sucking down the red nectar. Our grips tightened simultaneously and Damon let out a guttural groan as I let out a slight moan.

When I pulled back, my amber eyes met his red ones as we both breathed heavily. Then like twin snakes we struck, my fangs descended in to his neck and his in to mine as we clung to each other tightly. An electrical jolt passed through us but Damon was too far gone to notice…

* * *

"Tyler." I greeted cheerfully as I answered the phone.

"Hey, Dan." He replied in rather a tense voice. "Where are you?"

"Just walking through the woods, I'm on my way back to the boarding house. I haven't killed anyone, I promise." I smiled.

_"Yet."_ Dee laughed causing me to clench my fists, nearly breaking my phone in the process.

"Glad to hear it." He responded and it didn't take a genius to figure out he had a slight smile in his voice but that changed just as quickly. "But that's not why I'm calling."

"Then what can I help you with?"

_"You can help him with anything." _Dee whispered with a wink.

"Look behind you." Ty stated before I could snap at Dee.

Turning around, the smile was wiped from my face as Tyler stood there with his chest covered in blood. Not dry blood thought, no it was still oozing, fresh blood. Hanging up the phone, I stuffed it in my pocket while he did the same, before rushing to his side. "Were you shot?" I questioned as his face scrunched up in pain.

"Uh huh." He mumbled. "Five times."

Just as his legs were about to give out, I wrapped my arm around his waist, supporting his weight. "We're not far from the boarding house." I stated as we slowly started to move in that direction.

Once we got inside I helped Tyler lie on the sofa just as Stefan walked in. "What happened?" He questioned.

"Some hunter came to the house." Tyler bit out. Stefan moved around the room and grabbed a pair of pliers as I kneeled beside Tyler and took his hand.

"Connor Jordan." I elaborated. "He showed up when I went to the young farm this morning. I'm so sorry Tyler." Regret filled my eyes as I lowered them to the ground. "He was asking about the mayor and Liz was making him suspicious so I just told him your address. I'm so sorry."

He let out a groin of pain as Stefan started his task of removing the bullets but he still twisted on his side slightly so he could tilt my chin up to look at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm fine. It's not your fault Dani."

Letting out a smile I replied. "Well, if it makes you feel any better he spiked my drink with vervain and wouldn't leave till I drank it."

He chuckled which turned in to a moan. "Surprisingly that does make me feel a little better."

Glancing up, to see how many more Stefan had to pull out I was shocked to see he was staring at me, his face expressionless. Holding my gaze for a few more seconds he slowly dropped it and went back to work.

"I'll kill him for this Ty, I promise you." I said squeezing his hand.

_"We'll rip him apart."_ Dee vowed from the corner of the room.

Tyler looked almost sad as he slowly nodded his head and whispered. "I know you will."

"Tyler! Thank G-" Caroline screeched as she bounded in to the room but broke off halfway through. Her eyes widened and pain flashed across her features.

_"I don't even need to wreck anything half the time, you do it all yourself."_ Dee laughed and that's when I realised that subconsciously my other arm and slipped behind Ty's head and was soothingly stroking his hair.

As Caroline's face hardened and she opened her mouth to snap, Stefan jumped in. "All done." He said as he stood up giving him my cue to follow him. As soon as I'd stepped away Caroline rushed forward and took my place, cuddling close to Tyler.

Stefan moved beside me and held up one of the bullets. "These were specially carved." He explained as we both admired the weird swords crossing symbol. "The width, the length. If you were a normal vampire you'd be dead."

"The guy knew what he was doing that's for sure. His gloves must have been steeped in vervain. He was looking for a vampire and he didn't hesitate for a second when he found one."

"The sketching." Stefan murmured as he touched the bullet but flinched back when he got stung.

"Is it spelled?" Caroline asked as she helped Tyler stand.

"I don't know but it's something." Stefan responded before placing the bullet down.

"Just lay low for a bit Ty until I get him, okay?" I smiled.

"Will do, Dan and thanks for helping me."

"You never have to thank me Ty, you know that. I'd do anything for you."

"Same as I would for you." He grinned and winked.

"Exactly." I laughed.

Caroline cleared her throat loudly and narrowed her eyes at me. "We need to go, thank you Stefan." She said before leading Tyler from the house.

_"Look at Caroline acting all high and mighty_." Dee snarled. _"Thinking she's better than us. You should rip all that pretty blond hair from her head and show her who holds all the power!"_

"Stop!" I growled.

"Stop what?" Stefan inquired with a puzzled expression.

"Sorry, nothing. It doesn't matter." I backtracked shaking my head.

Pain shot through my head and I visibly winced. Stefan was suddenly in front of me holding onto my upper arms. "Hey, you okay?" When I just squinted my eyes to the torment he gently shook me. "Dani, hey. Dani, look at me."

Blocking everything out, the silence was my only refuge… But even that couldn't save me…

_Thump. Thump. Thump._  
_Thump. Thump.  
Thump. Thump. Thump.  
_  
Stefan's heartbeat was a hypnotising melody that called to the monster within. The blood rushing through his veins was so loud it was almost deafening; it didn't help that when I opened my eyes Stefan's arms were wrapped snuggly around me and his neck was right in front of his face. His collateral artery was pulsing steadily just waiting for me to strike. So I did.

My vampire mask took over. Wrapping my arms tightly around him I struck and sunk my fangs deep into his neck. Stefan jerked and struggled desperately in my grip for about 30 seconds before he started tugging me closer instead. His arms enveloped around me and crushed me to his chest as I low groan slid from his throat.

Pulling back abruptly, I shoved Stefan down so he fell on to the sofa. His red eyes grazed up at me in question but before he could speak I moved so I was straddling him. But this time, when I struck so did Stefan. I moaned as I could feel him sucking my blood down greedily as I lapped up his. Just as the jolt of electricity shot through us, strong arms gripped my shoulders and hauled me backwards sending me flying into the wall.

Crumbling to the ground a snarl ripped through me as my nail grew and hardened into claws as I scrambled back to my feet. The sight before was enough to sober me up and my mind came rushing back. Dee was doubled over laughing as Damon straddled Stefan and repeatedly punched him.

Cold shock washed through me as realisation poured in. _"It seems to just get easier to control you."_ Dee chuckled.

"STOP!" I yelled as I grabbed Damon and pushed him back gently giving Stefan time to gain his footing.

"Is this why you broke of the engagement?!" Damon hissed his voice filled with venom. "You wanted saint Stefan instead!"

"No! That's not wh-" I cried out but I didn't have a chance as Stefan whirled on me his eyes cold.

"You compelled me!" He bit out.

"NO!" I shouted.

"You've gone too far this time Stefan!" Damon growled.

"Damon, I swear to you-" Stefan tried to sooth but Damon was having none of it.

"If my life's going to crumble around me you can be damn well sure yours is to!" Damon roared. "Let's see what precious little Elena thinks about this shall we?"

"NO!" Stefan and I bellowed in unison but it was too late Damon was already running out the door and the only thing we could do was follow.

* * *

_**Please review **_

_**Sophie**_


End file.
